1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, more particularly, to an OLED display including a chip on film (COF) and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a display panel having an OLED and a pixel circuit therein, a chip on film (COF) fixed to a pad area of the display panel, and a PCB connected to a pad unit of the COF to be electrically connected to a panel assembly through the COF. The PCB includes a connector for receiving external signals and electronic devices for processing driving signals.